


Political Domesticity

by PPP3 (Quasi_Intellectual)



Series: A Most Royal Service [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark!Frigga (mentioned), Dark!Thor, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubious Submission, Intersex!Loki, Jotunn!Loki, M/M, Porn With Plot, War Prize!Loki, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Intellectual/pseuds/PPP3
Summary: Where apples are eaten but nothing else. Not yet, anyhow.Warnings for excessive talking, compared to other things.





	Political Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Farbauti as female because Thorverse needs more badass queens! Though as the Jotunn are intersex they can generally pick their gender pronouns.

“Do Jotunn have maidenheads?” Thor asked idly. Loki choked on his bite of apple. 

The two were breakfasting on a terrace overlooking the vast Asgardian orchards. From bolts along the walls many coloured canvases had been arranged to provide shade for Loki’s sensitive Jotunn skin. The Jotunn in question had been lounging on a pile of velvet cushions arranged in a semicircle around his lithe frame. Thor was seated beside him on a low couch, head pillowed behind his hands. He had been intimidating, Loki thought, normally bright features drawn into a stern frown as he stared at the blossoming trees below him. Loki had assumed he was contemplating some matter of state or succession and had been content to sit in silence, munching on the occasional bite of fruit provided for them on a low tray. 

“I beg your pardon?” Loki squawked once he had dislodged the masticated fruit from his throat. Thor grinned cheerily at him. How Loki longed to stab his twinkling blue eyes with an ice dagger. Thor blinked innocently. “I felt I was quite clear, or should I be more technical? Does your vaginal canal possess a thin membrane which, when forced, punctu-“

“I understand what you mean!” Loki shouted. He glowered when Thor smirked at his volume. Dammit, he should never let his foe shake his composure. As a royal prince he had not only his own reputation to uphold but that of his entire nation. Smoothly evening his features, Loki attempted to answer with as much dignity as was currently possible. 

“We Jotunn possess all of the reproductive functions as either of your genders. By definition, yes, we tend to be born with…maidenheads.” Loki replied, lifting his chin arrogantly at Thor’s amused countenance. The prince shrugged, “So do you?”

Loki blinked. “No.”

Thor started, much to Loki’s carefully concealed amusement. Gathering himself, Thor raised a single sarcastic eyebrow. 

“Well, well, I never took you for the adventurous type, Princeling.”

Stifling his instinctive glower Loki raised his own brow, mimicking Thor’s expression. “Only the brutish Asgardian mind would consider the loss of a maidenhead as something solely explicit.”

“And only the prudish Jotunn would consider every other statement as some sexual overture against them. I know about you from our diplomatic envoys…Can I assume you lost it from your frequent riding trips?”

This time Loki did not bother to hide how he bristled. Trust his captor to toy with him about a sensitive matter like this. Since his capture Thor had made it a point to hide nothing from his easily startled captive, and expected the same from Loki.

His days had indeed been indicative of this since his gifting to Prince Thor. Mornings were spent being pulled into his bed and kissed until he could barely breathe. While Thor got dressed Loki tended to be undressed, panting on the bed as Thor’s deep blue eyes twinkled down at him. He couldn’t lower his guard while bathing, more than one occasion finding him bent over in the bath and his holes thoroughly explored by an ever searching finger. Even just walking around the palace Loki had to be wary. At any time of day Loki could find himself pinned to the wall, table, couch and teased until he came. Earlier that very day he had been pinned to the wall and his nipples pinched and stroked until he was rutting desperately against Thor’s proffered leg, coming almost instantly. 

It seemed Thor was making him complicit in his own downfall.

Not just physically, Thor seemed to seek any opportunity to invade Loki mentally as well. Idle comments about his relationship with his own mother led to probing interrogations where Loki admitted he had grown up practically on his mother’s knee, rarely meeting anyone else unsupervised. Horseback riding was a passion of his because it allowed for time away from the suffocation. His mother preferred her indoor spa quarters to galloping the harsh wintry landscape surrounding their palace.

Used to being the manipulator, growing up the spoiled youngest with an entire court at his whims, Loki was ill-prepared for the single-minded focus of Asgard’s crown prince. What was worse was Thor normally gave the impression of being lazy and scatterbrained in matters that didn’t include his instant gratification such as war, training, drink and feasts. Loki initially found himself placed at ease by the Jock-like brute and had initiated several plans to mislead the prince (he had believed Frigga to be the sole mastermind of the family). What Loki had not realised was that all of Thor’s projected impatience masked a shrewd strategist. Whereas Loki’s strategy hinged on step by step protocol with several contingencies Thor’s strategy relied on incremental control founded within several areas. Loki would spend weeks constructing a mental diagram of courtiers and their holdings going rank by rank. Thor would glide through the social arena person by person, understanding who held what power whether or not it was overt. While Loki was figuring how to blackmail Jarl so-and-so about his wife’s possible adultery Thor would be drinking buddies with the would-be adulteress’ lover, keeper of her husbands schedule regardless of the secrecy the Jarl tried for.

While more obvious in his intentions towards Loki, Thor was not above using these methods to learn everything there was to know about him. Normally he kept the topic to innocent matters such as childhood pastimes. This explicit questioning was a deviation from that norm and worried Loki greatly, though he tried to hide it. This line of conversation hinted at an end Loki was loathe to consider: For all of Thor’s groping and probing, he had never once entered Loki. Loki had never even seen Thor’s manhood outside the outline of his trousers. 

The fact that he was expressing open interest in Loki’s sexual history (lack-thereof, really) indicated an interest in becoming part of it. Or so he assumed. For all of Thor’s strategies he was a glutton for conquest. Loki simply presented a challenge for the crown prince to pursue in the idle weeks after the war. If Loki wished to keep his, maybe not so, proverbial virginity intact he would have to throw Thor off the scent. 

“Yes,” he grit out, making a show of fisting his robe, “I am an experienced rider and have been for several years. As is the case with many avid riders there is the general expectation that one’s maidenhead tends to…wear away with training. A perfectly natural end to a vestigial structure that in no way indicates experience beyond horsemanship.” Loki wasn’t certain where he might lead Thor in this talk but he hoped emphasising other activities might provide a good basis.

Thor grinned idly, making Loki curl his fists at the coming barb. “Why so defensive, princess? No one here expects you to stay pure for anything. Jotunn marriage is a tradition you will never experience.”

Loki bristled as his lowly status was slapped in his face. For all of the Asgardian luxuries he was privy to, it came at the cost of his freedom and his pride. The Asgardians, Frigga and Thor, had singlehandedly decimated his future. No formal holdings to call his own. No status cemented by a good marriage. No future heirs, worthy of his status once grown. No, here he was nothing. Owned nothing. All to satisfy the whims of a spoiled prince.

Keeping his expression controlled, Loki gathered his anger like armour. Internally, he searched for the most vile, hideous insult he could slap in Thor’s face. “Such a possibility has no place in this discussion.” Loki replied, smoothing his robes idly, his downcast eyes hiding from Thor. “The fact that you bring this up confuses me, my prince. Why talk of me belonging to another, a Jotunn to be specific?” 

Peeking beneath his lashes, Loki grinned as Thor’s lips tightened. Hoping to wipe the smirk off his face entirely, Loki went in for the kill. “One might even think you were insecure of your ownership over me.”

There was silence between them. Loki could practically hear his own heart beating out of his chest. What would Thor do? What would he say? Anything he chose would be in reaction to Loki’s words and he relished the power he had over Thor in this very instant. 

“Because it would bore you.” 

Thor’s response was so quiet Loki almost thought he had misheard him. 

“Beg pardon, what?” He asked, turning to stare at Thor’s somber expression.

“Face it princeling, you would be bored. For all the castles, horses and wealth that comes with it, marriage will not stimulate you the way that clever mind of your needs.”

Loki blinked, shell-shocked as everything he had ever known, ever come to expect was thrown back in his face over a casual orchard brunch. Nights spent in his mothers chambers, caressing fine spider thread silks as she detailed how he might wear them for what nuptial ceremony; hovering under staircases and evaluating the nobility that rotated through their manor for hunts; ever whispered discussion with his playmates about which Jarl was single, desirable or both. Petty little things in hindsight but it had seemed so important to everyone around the prince that Loki, at the time, had thought there must be something to marriage if so many people cared about. He was intrigued, certainly, by the mystery and fanfare that surrounded the ceremony; the importance of it in a monogamous society teasing his scholarly mind until he itched to experience it himself. 

In the back of his buzzing mind he knew: Thor was right. 

In Asgard he had access to libraries that put the other realms to shame. Every scholar flocked to Asgard and Loki had his pick of the litter for intellectual discussion. 

Asgardian court life was no less dull, with some scheme always afoot or some scandal brewing in the background. Even as a designated outsider Loki still found himself in the thick of the social life due to his close position to Thor. 

As for wealth, well, Loki regarded his gold belts, bracelets and rings that almost casually adorned his soft blue flesh. Not even his Father’s imperial palace had possessed the level of treasure sitting in Thor’s chambers.

Thor had him pegged, and worst of all Loki knew it. That did not stop him from countering with the only piece he had left: his freedom. 

“Regardless of the outcome, dear prince, the fact that I have lost that choice should speak of my position here.” Loki spat venomously. "From morning to night, my activities are decided by your whim. I have to beg your leave to even open a tome for some leisurely reading, much less horse riding.” He prayed that Thor would take his anger at face value and turn away from the lurid topic that had begin their discussion. 

Thor appeared to take the bait, humming thoughtfully and taking a bite of fruit. Halfway through chewing he muttered, “I suppose I have failed to consider how your new home may have affected your activities.”

Loki held his breath as Thor stroked his beard, deep in thought. “I suppose there can be no harm indulging that activity, provided the proper precautions were taken for your safety.” Thor’s thoughtful look changed to a grin and Loki’s soaring hopes plummeted at Thor’s next words.

“Come here and show me just how ‘skilled’ you are at riding. Leave that,” Thor waved a hand over Loki’s ensemble, “you won’t be wearing that while riding so why wear it now.”

Loki bit his tongue around a sharp retort about how he wouldn’t normally be riding naked either. Knowing Thor he might just make Loki ride undressed just for his pleasure. Thor had a fascination with Loki’s bare blue skin, completely at odds with the curious, sometimes horrified looks he received from other courtiers. Very rarely was Loki’s torso covered and his outfits, made of flowing petal-soft fabrics, allowed flashes of soft blue thighs with every step. A standard style in Jotunheim rendered exotic among the heavy velvets of the Aesir. 

It was this garb that he slid from his body now, the pale fabric flowing down his limbs like water until he wore only his gold. The cool orchard breeze did nothing to soothe the heat left from Thor’s dark gaze. Stumbling slightly, Loki stepped up to Thor’s chair, sliding one leg over his thigh and gripping his belt in his hand like reigns. 

Playing coy, Loki glanced at Thor from under thick lashes before tightening his thighs and pulling his spine straight, head high. He looked every inch the skilled equestrian and Thor could appreciate the familiar ease of his stance even as he drank in the splendid sight of Loki naked, once again. 

His very own Godiva, but for his eyes alone. 

Loki’s nipples had pebbled once exposed to the air, almost seeking attention while his little cock began to harden and furl. His thin abdomen tensed as he held himself upright, posture properly centred directly above his waist. Were it not for the purple flush trailing down his neck, Loki would look every inch the royal prince. It awed Thor and something primal stirred in him. 

How he longed to wreck Loki. 

Trail purple hickeys along his skin and cover him in marks of ownership, both physical and ornamental. He had already begun gathering trinkets just for him to wear. 

“Post.” Thor ordered, unthinking of anything but seeing that lithe body in motion.

Loki’s jaw clenched but his abs tightened deliciously as he pulled himself upright, kneeling over Thor’s legs but still forced to look up at him due to his shorter stature. 

Thor hoped Loki never reached a growth spurt, it was so nice to be able to take in every inch of what he owned: from his silky black strands to his blue pebble toes. He adored every inch of his beautiful companion. 

Loki, on the other hand, was feeling incredibly vulnerable. He had steadily gotten used to Thor’s incessant exploration of his body but those acts had always been confined indoors. Always intimate places to match their intimate moments. Exposed in the middle of the royal orchard, Loki had nothing for protection but Thor. In this open area, only Thor’s broad stature and warm hands resting on his thighs provided coverage for the little Jotunn princeling, shaking like a leaf under the warm sun. Most humiliating of all was the thrill he felt at his position. He had loved riding because the big beast under him made him feel safe. It was stronger than him, faster than him, oftentimes three times the size of him but it was Loki who held the reigns. Loki’s thighs that guided his steed wherever and however he wished. The power he held over a powerful creature had thrilled him. Here, sitting astride Thor’s lap and bereft of all coverage Loki was anything but in control. And he knew it. Every nerve in him vibrated with the tenuous balance he held with Thor. At any moment Thor could decide enough was enough and throw him to the cushions, spread his legs and attack his tender nether regions. Thor had done so before. It seemed almost whimsical on his part if it wasn’t for the singleminded devotion Thor put into pulling orgasm after gut quivering orgasm from the princeling. Thor delighted in Loki’s release, letting it fuel him him into a frenzy that he satisfied with his tongue and fingers. But that was as far as he took it. Never once had Thor sought release through Loki’s body. 

Thor reached out his hand, tenderly trailing his fingers across Loki’s neck, stroking his adam’s apple as he gulped fearfully. From there he traced his fingers between Loki’s nipples which tightened in response. The fingers paused but the raised peaks were nonetheless ignored in favour of tracing down to his thighs. The tips of Thor’s weapon roughened hand dug just slightly into the sensitive juncture of Loki’s thighs before folding over to graze his testes just so. Loki instinctively followed the hand as it drew back, posting invitingly onto his knees before remember himself and attempting to sink back down. Quick as a whistle, Thor’s hand drew itself around his slim member, squeezing warningly when Loki tried to draw back. Loki whimpered and followed the rough hand as it drew him back upright, bracing his hands on Thor’s shoulders when the fingers kneaded his base.

From his position by Thor’s head he hears every lewd whisper as Thor slowly, tenderly strokes him higher.

“How sweetly you tremble under just one hand.”

“Have you missed my touch? It was just this morning I made you tremble like this.”

“I can’t imagine you living without it anymore.”

“Has there ever been a time you could resist me?”

“I haven’t even fully taken you and you react as though you are mine.”

His last comment had Loki shuddering, his tight hole clenched around nothing while his cunt moistened traitorously. He couldn’t help it, the thought of this strong, cunning prince inside him, owning him in every sense of the word. Even more, the feeling of having Thor’s sole attention on his, watching as the brute finally came undone due to him, to Loki-he shuddered again. All of this did not go unnoticed and Thor paused a moment to sweep his calloused thumb over Loki’s sensitive tip before darting down to clench his base. 

Loki gasped indignantly at the denied release, whining slightly and curling his fist into Thor’s broad shoulder. Under Thor’s soft shushes and gentle kisses he slowly came down, almost calm again when Thor began his maidenly pace once more. 

Loki bit his lip and closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back tears of frustration. Was this Thor’s game? To drive him mad? To what end though…he could already do whatever he wished to Loki. What could he possibly need form Loki in return. 

“Did that hurt, Sweetling? Am I tormenting you? Well, not just that I imagine.” Thor muttered as he stroked Loki’s head again, feeling his little captive shudder against him, knees locked tightly around his thighs as if to ensure Thor wouldn’t run away. His demanding little princeling, Thor thought affectionately. 

“I excite you, don’t I? Clever thing like you must have been dying of boredom on that icy reserve. Not anymore, now you have everything you could ever want.”

Gently he grasped Loki’s chin, turning it towards the wide expanse of the orchard before them, reminding his princeling once more of how bare he was, how exposed. When his princeling shuddered and tried to turn away Thor let him, wrapping his arm around Loki’s shoulders as he drew nearer for comfort. 

“Shh, shhh precious, do not fear. Only I shall ever have you, whether to feed my eyes or my appetite.”

Loki glowered at the possessive words, turning his head to hiss in Thor’s face, “How dare you presume to own me. Yes I am your captive and at your mercy but you have done nothing to earn me. Mother dearest sought to spoil you and thus here I am. No other reason.”

He pulled back, expecting some sort of retribution but paused at the thoughtful look on Thor’s face. 

“I suppose that is true. Were it not for Queen-mother neither of us would be where we are right now. Not that we should take that lightly.” Thor tugged warningly on Loki’s member, causing him to wince even as his cunt wetted. “She is a force beyond our reckoning, wiser to enjoy her benevolence than invite her ire.”

Loki thought back to his time with her. Pinned under her golden gaze even his silver tongue had turned to lead. For once it appeared his captor showed more sense than the Jotunn prince. 

“Nor is it wise to invite mine, my clever princeling.” Thor laughed, his smile sending chills down Loki’s spine. “But as you appear to have forgotten that lesson perhaps some reminding is in order. With the hand not clenched around Loki’s member, Thor reached into his breeches to pull out a glittering golden…device of some sort.

Loki had never seen such a thing in his life but already his mind was calculating the instrument before him. The rod was barely as long as Thor’s forefinger, slim and slightly curved. At the tip rested a sapphire, as blue as Loki’s skin. From this jewel trailed an elegant chain attached to a golden ring about as wide as his…

Loki now stared in horror at the device, his hands dropping from Thor’s shoulders to grasp his thick wrists, trying in vain to dislodge them from his member. Thor barely budged, chuckling at how frantic Loki was. 

“I had meant to introduce this later, Sweetling, after you had gotten used to some of my more sordid preferences. Alas, it appears I have been too soft and you have forgotten your place between us.”

Bringing the tip of the rod to Loki’s cockhead, Thor paused to stare deep into his eyes. 

“Shall I forgive you, Loki?”

Loki gulped, his eyes watering as he stared deep into Thor’s merciless steel blue gaze. He read the message loud and clear: Things could get so much worse for him. With one last squeeze to Thor’s wrists Loki released them, bringing his hands behind himself to brace on Thor’s legs. His own legs widened as he leaned back: opening all of himself to his captor and owner. 

With a charming grin that belied the act, Thor pressed the rod languidly into Loki’s urethra. 

As Loki threw his head back to stare at the wide blue sky above them, he realised there was nowhere he could hide from that all-encompassing blue gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Jarl = Viking Lord/Earl (Norse term)


End file.
